


Remember Where I Come From

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Incest, Non Consensual, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can blame the-silence-in-between for her incredibly promptworthy tags. </p><p>After Cora kills Daniel, she needs to check Regina will fall back in line. And there's one way Cora has always been able to ensure Regina's compliance.</p><p>Incest, very little in the way of actual consent, and issues abound. Don't read it it's not your thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Where I Come From

“I’ve endured this long enough,” Mother says, pulling Regina to her feet. And oh, it’s easier, so very much easier to give in and let mother make her stand, have mothers thumbs wipe across her cheek; it’s so much easier than fighting this day after day and night after night.

 

“Now clean yourself up,” Mother commands, her grip on Regina’s arms surely enough to bruise. The magic crackles, and suddenly Regina can no longer taste Daniel’s kiss on her lips, can no longer remember the feel of his skin under her hands. 

 

“Wipe away your tears,” Mother continues, even though she already did it, but Regina knows the test by now, the only way to prove that this time she will be a good girl. “Because now,” Mother finishes, the gleam in her eyes and her red lips wet from where her tongue has just swiped across them in anticipation. “You’re going to be Queen.”

 

“And what will that make you, Mother?” Regina dares to ask, even as she’s pushed back against the rough wood of a stall post. The sight of Daniel lifeless and cold makes her say it, makes the words burn as they fall from her tongue. “A Queen’s consort?”

 

The slap is welcome, even though it’s especially vicious. The pain drowns out Regina’s thoughts, and she’s back in the world she understands. She reaches for the clasp on her cloak, a good girl, so very good, and lets the heavy fabric fall on the brick and scattered hay.

 

“You shouldn’t have let me see him kiss you,” Mother says then, and it’s almost a whine. “I looked the other way to keep you here until the King reached our land, but Regina, my love...”

 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Regina says, and how desperately she means every word. She licks her bottom lip on sheer instinct, tasting the warm tang of blood. A moment later Mother’s mouth is on Regina’s, the kiss almost as punishing as the slap had been. 

 

“Mine,” Mother whimpers between kisses, the word scarcely more than a breath. “Mine,” she repeats until Regina hisses a “yes” that she tries to prevent coming out as a sob. Mother doesn’t like it when she cries. It makes Mother take her time, until Regina starts enjoying it again.

 

“Then why give me up to the King?” Regina asks, closing her eyes as mother peels off her gloves and turns Regina around to unlace her dress. Turning means looking at the ground, turning means seeing him, turning means blinking the tears out fast and wiping her face so Mother doesn’t see. “Don’t you want to keep me to yourself?”

 

It’s the last thing Regina wants, and yet a little part of her... just a little wants to keep trying, because maybe this time will be enough to make Mother truly love her. 

 

“You will always be mine,” Mother whispers, her lips grazing Regina’s collarbone. There’s a scar there, Regina doesn’t look down but she sees it in the mirror so often. She doesn’t remember the pain now, of bone breaking through skin. She only remembers the frantic, whispered conversation with mother as they rode back to the house, concocting the lie that they would both tell about the horse throwing Regina.

 

Mother made it convincing, too. She had Daddy sell Regina’s childhood steed at market that very week, ignoring his pleas about how it looked for a former prince to flog his wares like a peasant. Mother was furious when he traded for Rocinante instead, but Regina loved her new horse in an instant, loved him enough to keep the secret of Mother’s outburst and the way Regina had been thrown against the tree after all.

 

“Not here,” Regina pleads, as Mother turns her around and yanks the dress down around Regina’s waist, pulling her corset away and exposing bare skin to the late night air. Please Gods, let Snow not come wandering tonight, Regina prays. “Mother, please. Let’s go back to the house, together...”

 

“Here,” Mother insists, cupping Regina’s breasts in a grip firm enough to be a warning. Mother runs her thumbs in perfect time with each other over nipples already hardening in the chill of the air, and Regina knows better by now than to stifle her reactions. “I must know you’re still mine before we leave this place. You’ll do this in front of him, and prove your loyalty.”

 

“I promise!” Regina wails, because Mother is pinching the right nipple with her customary force. It makes Regina want to curl in on herself to protect such tender parts from the hardness of Mother’s hands, but there’s no getting away. Fighting like that just makes it worse, just reinforces the need for punishment and this time at least Regina vows not to end up on Mother’s lap for a deserved spanking. This is already more than she can bear. 

 

“My beautiful girl,” Mother soothes, her voice low and her eyes sparkling. “Do you think we could give all this up for just anyone?” She laughs, and it’s almost soft. “No, no, no. Only to become Queen, my darling. I named you for it, after all. I’ll see you Queen and my hand,” she pauses, her other hand moving lower now, and the ties of Regina’s skirt will be no match for it. “Will guide you every step of the way.”

 

“But the King--”

 

“Don’t you worry,” Mother insists. “Kings and Queens rarely share a bedchamber. Why do you think castles are so very big? I’ll be right there with you, in your own wing. Our rooms right beside each other.”

 

“Oh,” Regina sighs, and the tears threaten again. She will never escape. This is her life, forevermore. Hope died with Daniel, and her skirt is falling to the ground. Mother prefers it this way, always. Regina naked and willing, Mother dressed and resolutely in charge. It’s how a bad girl learns to be good, Regina reminds herself. It’s the one way she can always make Mother happy.

 

And her body is responding to the touches, harsh and tender in turn. Her breasts feel heavier, desire tugging behind each nipple as Mother alternates her pinching and stroking fingers. Perhaps her mouth in a moment, just like her kisses it will be soft until there’s just a flash of teeth, just a hint of warning. Regina knows when to breathe and when to moan and somewhere along the way she starts to enjoy it, Gods know it’s wet between her thighs now: slippery and warm and if that started twenty minutes ago by kissing Daniel, there’s only one cause for it now.

 

“My darling girl,” Mother croons. “You didn’t really want to leave me, did you?”

 

“No,” Regina lies through gritted teeth. She closes her eyes so she won’t see him over Mother’s shoulder, won’t see the crumpled wreck of a future that can never be. Mother thinks Regina’s closing her eyes because she’s being touched _there_ now. Just as Mother used to scold Regina for touching, for asking too many questions and being naughty, now Mother touches with the assurance of someone who knows exactly what she possesses. “I will never leave you, Mother.”

 

It’s an admission of defeat and a declaration of love in one. Regina can no longer tell which is stronger, or if either even matters at all. 

 

“You didn’t ever let him touch you like this, did you?” Cora asks suddenly, her hand stilling but cupping Regina with enough pressure to feel like a threat. “If he spoiled you, I’ll--”

 

“Of course not,” Regina says, wishing it were a lie. She’d give anything right now for a memory to cling to, of fumbling touches amidst the hay bales, or a picnic where they’d done more than kiss. But Daniel was romantic, and a perfect gentleman, and Daniel was always going to die if he got in Mother’s way... why couldn’t Regina see that before? Why couldn’t he? “I’ve always behaved as a lady should.”

 

“But not with me,” Mother says, and when she kisses Regina’s neck this time, Mother bites in a way that’s sure to leave a mark. Scarves and wearing her hair down will have to be enough. There’s a King waiting, after all. Mother’s hand is more direct this time between Regina’s legs, no tease or torment, just the firm stroking that makes Regina’s toes curl and her spine straighten in anticipation.

 

“I love you,” Mother is whispering as the lovely, terrible pressure builds and builds. Regina feels her knees tremble, and she’s clutching at the silk of Mother’s gown with desperate hands, pulling her closer and shoving her away all at once. “I love you, Regina,” Mother repeats, and Regina is falling, the tears streaming down her face as she convulses, so wet there now that Mother might be angry at all the mess Regina is making of her hand. 

 

Not so, Regina realizes. Mother raises that hand, her fingers shaking, and smears the sticky wetness over Regina’s bare breasts. 

 

“Was I good?” Regina pleads, her voice breaking. “Mother, please, was I?’’

 

“Very good,” Mother replies, cupping Regina’s cheek with her hand. “Now put these clothes back on my sweet. I’ll have to sleep in your bed with you tonight, in case you get any more silly ideas about leaving.”

 

“I won’t,” Regina confesses, her body tingling and her words hollow. “My place is with you mother. I see that now.”

 

Pulling on her clothes, Regina does the best she can to turn the rustling silk back into something presentable. In the end, she shrugs her cloak on and pulls it close to her to hide the rumpled clothing. It takes every last drop of strength to step forward when Mother indicates that she should, and there’s no way past without stepping directly over Daniel’s corpse. Regina fears for a moment that she’ll collapse in the midst of committing such a sin of disrespect, but her legs carry her forward in sure steps, guided perhaps by the more pressing fear of Mother. Of how Mother would react if Regina tripped, and fell, and lay on the ground weeping and begging for Daniel to come back to her, and take her from all of this like he promised.

 

But Regina keeps walking, step after step with Mother gripping her elbow in guidance. The house isn’t so far from the stables, and the dew on the grass barely clings to the ends of Regina’s cloak.

 

“We’ll fit you for your dress in the afternoon,” Mother says, as the moonlight falls directly upon them. “I’m sure Snow White would love to see you in it.”

 

“Yes, Mother,” Regina replies. The time for fighting is already past.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to A for the beta and advice!


End file.
